


Pigeon-Slugs and Possum-Snails

by ijemanja



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, baby lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls sit and discuss the finer things in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigeon-Slugs and Possum-Snails

"You know what I like?" Smellerbee said. "I like when you can get up real close before they even know what's comin'. That way, you get to see the whites of their eyes right before they go down!" She mimed drawing a dagger across someone's throat, neat and quick, then she stopped suddenly, hunching back over with her shoulders up round her ears. "Oh, sorry," she said, because it was hard to remember all the time that Toph couldn't see a lot of normal things like hand gestures.

Or like how she'd never get to see the whites in a Fire Nation soldier's eyes. No matter how long she kept fighting.

But then there were so many things Toph _could_ see that normal people couldn't. Smellerbee figured it all evened out. She hoped it did.

Toph just shrugged. "That's okay. You know what I like? The sound some big ugly guy's skull makes when I crack it with a rock."

"Well you know what else I like? I like -" Smellerbee stopped, stealing a quick glance from under her hair over at Toph. Then she just stared back at the ground, where she was kicking her heel into the dust. "I like... fighting and stuff."

"Yeah," Toph agreed happily. "Me too." Then she ploughed her shoulder into Smellerbee's so hard she went flying sideways off the rock they were sharing and hit dirt.

A second later she jumped back to her feet. Toph was already up and ready.

It was _on_.


End file.
